


There Ain't No Romance Around There

by wreckingball



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Collars, M/M, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingball/pseuds/wreckingball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inevitable fic that is just smutty prompts. If you have one you'd like to give me or have any questions about what I'd be okay with writing, leave it in the comments or <a href="http://wreckingballfic.tumblr.com/ask">here</a>. </p><p>Tags and pairings will be updated as this gets added to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin/Michael/Geoff - Any AU - Blowjobs, voyeurism, spitroasting

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gavin/Michael/Geoff  
> Content: Blowjobs, voyeurism, spitroasting  
> Wordcount: 3,717  
> Warnings: None

Separately, Michael and Gavin were a handful. A lot depended on their moods at the time - sometimes they wanted to make Geoff work for their submission and get a little roughness as a result, and sometimes they went pliant and easy under his touch. Neither of them were worse than the other in that respect; both of the lads swapped between the two kinds of behaviour equally.

Together, though, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Geoff found himself gently pushed onto the couch in the living room; there was a light thump as Michael dropped to his knees in front of him, nudging his way between his legs with his focus firmly on Geoff’s hips. They were both still breathless from kissing, Michael’s lips pink and a little damp from where he’d licked them. Briefly, he met Geoff’s gaze, and he grinned. Soon, though, he was back to work, his fingers at Geoff’s belt.

Lips pressed to Geoff’s jaw, followed by a sharp nip to the skin there. Geoff lifted his hips a little to help Michael tug his jeans down, the belt’s buckle clacking as it hit the wooden floor. His eyelids fluttered shut briefly with a soft, appreciative noise in his throat, one that Gavin echoed. 

When he opened them again, Geoff noticed that Gavin had his phone in his hands, held landscape, and the camera pointed at Michael.

“What-” Geoff started, but he was cut off by another kiss from Gavin and a warm hand palming him through his underwear. His hips arched up off the couch again and into Michael’s touch.

“Just a little film for us,” he assured Geoff. Gavin rested his forearm on Geoff’s shoulder, using it to steady the camera. “Relax. You’re in Michael’s lovely, safe hands.”

As he spoke, Michael pressed his mouth against the cotton of his underwear, his breath warm and coming a little heavier than normal. Michael looked blissful as he skimmed his palms up Geoff’s calves; he held onto them as he teased him, the boxers growing a little damp from both Michael and Geoff’s arousal. As Michael opened his eyes briefly and looked up, Geoff whimpered weakly, and his head dropped against the back of the couch with a muffled thump.

Gavin laughed quietly. Geoff knew he wasn’t immune to this either - he could damn well feel Gavin’s erection pressed against his hip - but he was being pretty calm about this. Then again, he was in his element though, a camera in hand and pointed at a person he was teasing.

“Got a lovely mouth, too, hasn’t he?” Gavin murmured. “Michael, why don’t we keep going? Take his boxers off.”

Geoff was only too happy to lift his hips again when he felt Michael’s fingers tugging on the elastic of his waistband. It was a relief to get rid of them and free his erection, a short, pleased huff rolling off of his tongue. The sound rolled into a groan when Michael wrapped his fingers around him and gave him a few quick strokes from base to tip and back again.

Michael’s eyes had closed again, and they stayed that way as he pressed a light kiss to the head of Geoff’s cock. Even when his lips parted to take the tip into his mouth, he kept that sweet, relaxed look on his face; it was just as intoxicating as the feeling. Geoff knew that from previous experience.

This was different, though. Even when Gavin was there too, he was never this commanding. “Slow,” he urged Michael, “take it slow.”

Clearly, it wasn’t for Michael’s sake; all three of them knew that he was more than capable. The order, then was to tease Geoff - the fact that he had his dick in Michael’s mouth didn’t necessarily mean that he was going to be immediately satisfied.

Gavin needed to call the shots more often, Geoff decided.

“Stroke his hair, if you like,” Gavin muttered, and Geoff’s fingers immediately combed through Michael’s curls. “Don’t pull it, though. Not yet.”

Heat settled low in Geoff’s stomach, thick and heavy, at those words. _Not yet_. 

Michael always seemed like a cat when his hair was petted, tilting his head into the touch and relaxing immediately; he was a little bit of a masochist at times too (the shit he put himself through on camera was sometimes a little difficult to believe and amazing to watch) so Geoff knew it’d get him squirming if he did pull his hair. He could see a tent in Michael’s jeans, he knew a little tug would make Michael’s cheeks flush a darker shade of pink.

“Alright, Michael.” Gavin shifted at Geoff’s side. He sounded breathless. “Keep going. Don’t make him, Geoff. We can stop just as quickly as we started if you misbehave.”

Geoff whimpered as Michael sunk lower on his cock. He wondered how much it would take for Gavin to lose it here; he was already getting restless, so who knew how long he’d be patient for? Admittedly, Geoff hoped he didn’t too soon. Letting go and allowing someone else to lead was a refreshing change of pace. And those words - _if you misbehave_ \- those ones that were usually applied to Michael or Gavin…

He swallowed hard. He almost _wanted_ to, just to see if Gavin would go through with it.

Geoff didn’t right now. Instead, it was a thought he tucked away for later - he didn’t know if it was just to jerk off to or to suggest. Either would be welcome.

He was too distracted to clearly hear whatever Gavin said next, but clearly it was another instruction for Michael anyway, because he rose up again, stroking Geoff with a firm grip, twisting his hand in a little flick when he reached the head every time. His fingers tightened unconsciously in Michael’s hair, always wanting more, though he knew that he wasn’t going to be granted that just yet. 

Credit had to be given where it was due, and it was certainly deserved here: Gavin was definitely capable of delivering on teasing when given the chance. Of course he’d combine well with Michael’s skill and enthusiasm for giving a good blowjob.

“Doing alright up there?” Michael asked. His voice was a little rough, but he was clearly having the time of his life working with Gavin like this.

Geoff puffed out a soft laugh. “Just peachy.”

Smirking, Michael glanced towards Gavin briefly. “You wanna tell him what could happen after this, or do you wanna keep that as a surprise?”

His chuckle turned into a briefly held breath of anticipation when Michael descended again, tongue flicking over the head before he took him in, still stroking the base with smaller movements. Geoff’s head rolled across the back of the couch to look at Gavin, attempting to wait patiently, even though his hips twitched into the rhythm Michael was starting to build up as he bobbed on Geoff’s length.

“Oh, let’s tease him with it.” Geoff could almost feel Gavin’s smirk against his shoulder. He’d nearly forgotten about the phone in Gavin’s hands too, until he glanced Gavin’s way and saw it again. 

Gavin bit lightly at Geoff’s neck, then kissed his way up to his ear. Geoff shivered when the skin was left wet, cooling as Gavin spoke and breathed on it. He knew it was probably intentional; it made him shiver. “Me and Michael thought we’d all head upstairs after you’ve come. If you’re still up for more, well…” He trailed off. Geoff turned his head towards Gavin, tearing his gaze away from the way Michael looked with his dick in his mouth to give Gavin as much of his attention as he could muster.

The phone was shifted to one hand and carefully positioned so was still focused on Michael; Gavin’s other hand cupped Geoff’s jaw, his thumb coming up to swipe across his bottom lip. He didn’t hesitate to part his lips and allow Gavin’s thumb to press down on his tongue.

When he spoke, Gavin’s voice was low and rough with arousal. “If you like, you can suck me off while Michael fucks you.”

Geoff’s orgasm caught him by surprise. He’d felt the telltale tightness of it in his abdomen, tensing in preparation for it, but Gavin’s growled words were what made it hit him. Distantly, he felt Michael dip low and swallow around him as he came, and he couldn’t help tugging on the curls between his fingers then - he doubted Gavin would tell him off for it when he was already overwhelmed by pleasure.

Once he was spent, Michael sat back on his knees and Geoff raised his head, panting in an effort to catch his breath. Michael wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and shot Geoff a grin. Really, Geoff thought, Michael had no right to be that attractive when he’d just come so hard only moments ago. 

The phone clicked as Gavin set it down on the coffee table, drawing Geoff’s gaze back to him again. Gavin had a mischievous little smile playing on his lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

* * *

Gavin’s phone stayed downstairs for the second half. And, this time, Geoff was the one on his knees, not Michael.

So far, Gavin had acted fairly leisurely about all of this, and that followed them to the bedroom, too. He lounged back against the pillows, one hand in Geoff’s hair as he rested his cheek against Gavin’s thigh. The gentle scratch of Gavin’s fingers in his hair was pleasant, relaxing.

Michael’s left hand gripped Geoff’s hip, his thumb moving in little circles against it. With his other hand, he had two fingers pressed inside Geoff and he was steadily working up to a third.

Geoff was in _heaven_.

One of the many things Geoff admired Michael was how big his hands were. During the rare times Geoff bottomed - or the more frequent ones where Michael blew him or jerked him off - Geoff was able to really admire them, to feel the width and warmth of them across the skin of his thighs, his hips. 

He felt cared for and safe when Michael took him like this, something he hoped the other two felt when Geoff was the one in control. Michael had certainly picked up certain quirks from Geoff, which wasn’t all that surprising to him; the way he stroked his side, the soothing murmur of his voice, the teasingly torturous habit of brushing past his prostate without any real stimulation. This was Michael without someone to guide him in being a top - something that happened from time to time with Geoff calling the shots - and he was certainly something to behold.

The third finger pressed into him with ease, and Geoff moaned against Gavin’s thigh. The fingers in his hair paused, then curled around the strands to gently grip them. Anticipation settled deep in Geoff, somewhere in his chest.

“You almost ready, Geoff?” Gavin murmured. 

“Yes, fuck,” Geoff hissed. He rocked back onto Michael’s fingers, almost whining with want. “Been fuckin’ ready since you asked me earlier.”

Gavin gently pulled his hair, enough to remind him of who was in charge. “Be patient, Geoffrey. I’m sure Michael will get there soon - and you know he’ll make the wait worth it.”

“If he could hurry up already-”

Geoff cut himself off with a sharp inhale as Michael curved his fingers and pressed. Behind him, he heard a quiet chuckle. “Maybe you should shut him up, Gav.”

“Mm, good idea, boi.” 

Gavin pulled on his hair again, a little gentler this time, to guide him to his cock. It wasn’t friction for himself, but damn it, Geoff wanted to do something already, and giving good blowjobs was practically in his job description. Granted, giving one while otherwise occupied was going to be more difficult, but it wasn’t going to stop him.

He thought he was doing pretty well until Michael removed his fingers. Geoff was working Gavin down his throat, swallowing around the head quite happily, until the heard the click of the lube’s cap - Michael squeezing out some extra to spread along his length, no doubt. He wished he could see; Michael wasn’t used to being a top, but he was confident about what he had, and he was always a sight to see when he was putting himself on display. Earlier on the couch was just one example of that.

Geoff pulled back from Gavin’s dick to breathe when he felt the first, gentle pressure of Michael’s against his ass. He kept one hand wrapped loosely around Gavin to stroke him, giving him something to work with as Michael eased into him inch by inch; there was only a faint ache thanks to Michael’s thorough (and torturous) preparation. Michael puffed out a relieved sigh and Geoff made a high noise, his forehead dropping to rest against Gavin’s thigh. Geoff almost didn’t breathe until Michael’s hips were pressed firmly against him.

Those wide hands he admired so much stroked Geoff’s back, sweeping over bare skin and the occasional inky tattoo. “Doing okay?” Michael asked. His voice was a little rough, half from sucking Geoff off and half from arousal. A bolt of arousal hit Geoff in the stomach at the sound of it.

“Perfect,” Geoff promised him. Later, he would deny how breathless he sounded and how much he was whining, but right now he didn’t care - he just wanted Michael to move already. “Michael- fuck, _please_.”

It didn’t really matter that Geoff had come only a little while ago, or how much he’d usually jokingly complain if the lads tried to get him involved in something again so quickly - together like this, when leading instead of following, they knew just how to break Geoff down to this state again. He hadn’t expected to end up making embarrassing whining noises every time Michael bottomed out, or to plead for Gavin to use his mouth more roughly, but Geoff _ached_ for it now.

Gavin rose up on his knees, one hand tangled in the hair on the back of Geoff’s head to pull him up with him; Geoff’s arms felt a little like jelly, and he almost pitched forwards again at a particularly hard thrust from Michael. He was sure it was on purpose, too.

Geoff’s head bumped against Gavin’s stomach with a startled moan. The fingers in his hair massaged his scalp gently.

“Slow down a moment, boi,” Gavin murmured. Except no, Geoff didn’t _want_ Michael to stop, he wanted him to keep going-

Michael came to a rest, panting hard and squeezing Geoff’s hips. Before Geoff could voice his complaints, Gavin pet his hair and cooed as he eased him back up onto his palms. “There you go, Geoff,” he murmured, offering him a smile that really did seem more like a smirk. Why became clear when one of Gavin’s hands dropped to his own cock, and he gave himself a few tugs before the hand in Geoff’s hair pushed lightly. “Think this angle might work better?”

Rather than answer, Geoff took the hint: Gavin wanted a little more attention than just watching them granted. He ducked his head down, parting his lips at the head of Gavin’s dick so he could sink down onto it.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut with a low, almost surprised groan. “Mm, tap- tap my leg if you need us to stop, alright?”

Admittedly, Geoff was only vaguely listening; he heard and understood, but he was too busy to reply. Michael might be enthusiastic and look damn pretty while giving a blowjob, but Geoff was the king of them. There was no contest when it came to who gave the best out of the three of them, and Geoff was determined that getting fucked at the same time wasn’t going to take that title away from him. He’d experienced Michael topping him before - granted, not at the same time as trying to suck Gavin off - so he figured he knew what he was getting into here.

Briefly, Geoff was triumphant when starting up. Michael stayed still to give him time, and Geoff busied himself with getting straight to work, bobbing on Gavin’s cock like the professional he considered himself. Even when Gavin took over and rolled his hips into Geoff’s mouth and Michael started to move again, he was good. He _had_ this.

But then their pace began to pick up, and Geoff’s control began to crumble.

When he was in control, Michael didn’t have the patience for slow, especially when he was already strung out. It took no time at all before he had worked up to a quick pace, fingers pressing hard enough against Geoff’s hips when he tugged him back that he was sure his skin would be dappled with bruises later. It’d be a damn nice reminder and it felt incredible in the moment, but all of this combined caused Geoff to start making soft noises again, and he could only pray that they were quieted by Gavin’s cock.

They weren’t; if he’d been able to open his eyes and look up, he would have seen Gavin’s breathless smirk. He was moving so differently to Michael, slow and deliberate rather than fast and desperate, making sure Geoff was ready for each press of his cock. He could tell that Gavin was savouring being the dominant one for once.

It wasn’t really surprising that Michael was the first to reach the point of no return. He’d been teased already just from sucking Geoff off, and getting Geoff under him like this was a tantalising thing; his thrusts became sharper and shallower, his breaths shorter as he sucked in little gasps. Geoff had to pull off of Gavin again just to breathe, and he didn’t care any more that it meant moans were free to spill off of his tongue. He would have fallen onto his forearms again from the force of Michael’s last movements if Gavin hadn’t been right there to hold him up.

Michael laid himself along Geoff’s back as he came, one hand tight on his hip and the other on the bed to support himself. Geoff could feel the soft puffs of breath against the back of his neck from Michael’s quiet noises. There was a brief brush of lips against his shoulder before he drew back and pulled out of him.

Gavin cooed sweet nothings to him, rubbing his fingers through his hair. “You did so good, Geoff,” he praised, ignoring his hard-on in favour of giving Geoff a moment.

He was tugged back against Michael’s chest, resting against him now instead. His hands spread out more gently across his hips, petting, not gripping. “You’re fuckin’ amazing,” he murmured, lips returning to pepper a path across Geoff’s shoulder. “So fuckin’ good, Geoff, holy shit.”

But Geoff wasn’t satisfied with just that. Gavin was still hard and he damn well deserved to come when he’d been waiting so long. He reached for him, wordlessly tugging him in close again.

Gavin chuckled softly, sounding amused rather than like a leader now. “Alright, alright. Would’ve been alright with your hand but-” 

Geoff barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes as he bowed his head. Gavin cut himself off with a choked groan, and Geoff was satisfied to find his fingers tangling hard in his hair again. That was more like it. Geoff still had a fucking title to defend, after all, and he was going to defend it, damn it. 

He relaxed so Gavin could go back to moving how he wanted, relishing the way Gavin fell apart into babbling and complimenting him as Geoff swallowed around his cock. When Gavin came moments later, the head bumping against the back of Geoff’s throat, he considered his title thoroughly fucking defended, and Gavin satisfied at last. He withdrew with a little noise - perhaps from sensitivity, Geoff thought - and sat back on his heels, face flushed and that playful fire a little more muted in his eyes now.

Well, except for the glance he sent Michael. 

Geoff admittedly hadn’t been too aware of his own arousal for a while considering how focused he was on the others’, so it was a surprise when Michael plastered himself against his back and snaked a hand around his waist to take him in hand. His palm was already wet with something - Geoff wasn’t entirely sure whether it was spit or lube, but did it even really matter at this point? It felt fucking great. Michael pulled out all the stops as Geoff melted back against him, thumb smoothing over the head and wrist twisting on the upstroke, but either way Geoff knew it would have only taken a few strokes to get him there. His throat was raw enough that he could only let out a croaky whimper as he spilled over Michael’s fingers.

There was a beat of silence as Michael held him, his clean hand resting on his hip and keeping him upright. At some point, Gavin slid from the bed, and Geoff found Michael guiding him down onto his side. Through it all, he stay tucked close to cuddle him. 

Gavin returned with some tissues and a washcloth to clean them up, but Geoff had already let his eyes slide shut. He was exhausted after all of that, and really he just wanted to sleep. He let the lads move him as needed though didn’t make any effort to really help them out; they didn’t try to push him right now, which he was grateful for. The sheets were drawn up over him, Michael’s warmth was pressed against his back, and, after a few soft footsteps, Gavin settled in on his other side to sandwich him in. It was perfect.

Geoff was just on the edge of sleep when Gavin spoke. “So,” he murmured, “gonna let us lead more often now?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Geoff batted a hand at Gavin. He found his hip, and he poked it. “Shut up and let me sleep.”

He felt more than heard Michael’s laugh against his shoulder. “You heard him. Shut up, Gav.”

Gavin sighed. Geoff decided to ignore him and bury his face against his chest instead. “Fine. But just so you know, I was _right_.”


	2. Ryan/Ray/Michael - GTA AU - Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life happened and delayed me for the past few months, but here I am writing again. (Sorry to the person who requested this - I hope it lives up to expectations and that you don't mind how late it was!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ryan/Michael/Ray  
> Content: Collars  
> Wordcount: 2,356  
> Warnings: None

Ray’s mind was always calmer when he was in his collar. Everything seemed to slow and settle, and he could put his worries aside. He felt safe in his boyfriends’ hands; they were gentle unless he asked otherwise before, and if they sensed him getting too spaced out, they stopped to check in on him. Both Ryan and Michael had his comfort as a priority, so it was easy to settle into that mindset with them.

Really, in a city so filled with danger, it was nice to switch off his mind like that once in a while. In a way, it was also amusing to make himself so vulnerable in front of the Vagabond and Mogar - the two of the crew most famous for being violent - but it was reassuring, too. Ray had known Michael since he’d come to Los Santos, before they’d even joined the crew, and he knew the lengths they’d go to for each other. As for Ryan, Ray had witnessed him after the lad had taken a bullet to the shoulder once; the culprit hadn’t come out of that alive, as far as he knew.

It had been Ray who had come up with the idea originally, Michael who had found out first, and Ryan who had bought the collar.

Michael had appeared over his shoulder while he was browsing them. Ray had assumed that he and Ryan were both busy bickering between themselves (it had started with a debate over whether an axe or a machete was a better weapon) to notice him rolling over and grabbing his phone to ignore them.

He’d been lingering on a collar - a simple band of leather, but rich pink like his sniper rifle - when he felt the bed suddenly dip behind him and a chin hook over his shoulder.

He didn’t expect Michael to even try to keep his search history a secret. Excitedly, he waved Ryan over, and with only a little conversation, Ryan took the phone to place the order himself. It would arrive in three business days.

* * *

The first time they tried it out was all about Ray.

The box lay on the bed, looking innocent enough; it had been there since it had arrived this morning and Michael had snatched it up before any of the others could get to it. Torturously enough, though, Ryan had been out on business since the night before, leaving him and Michael to wait all day. Neither of them had even dressed that morning, so they were still in t-shirts and underwear when Ryan finally came home.

As the door clicked shut behind him, Michael sat up next to Ray, suddenly at attention. Ray glanced up over his DS to watch Ryan remove his mask and puff out a breath as hair tumbled over his face from where his ponytail had loosened throughout the day. He looked tired, though some of that exhaustion cleared when he noticed the box waiting at the foot of the bed. 

Ray watched as Ryan’s gaze shifted from the box to him, and then across to Michael. They shared a glance, and something in it made Ryan smile.

He headed over to the desk, dropping his skull mask on top of it. His jacket was tossed onto a chair and he kicked off his boots in the same direction. They landed with two solid thumps.

Suddenly, Ray felt all eyes on him, and he was thoroughly conscious of the fact that he still had his DS in his hands. Silently, he hit save, waited, and then set it aside. 

When he turned back, Michael had moved to sit cross-legged at the end of the bed, the box by his knee, and Ryan simply stood, waiting and watching. He noticed that Ryan’s already black shirt was darker in some places, splashed by something and stained. Later, he’d ask Ryan what Geoff had put him up to, but right now there were other things on their minds.

Ray scooted forwards to sit next to Michael. He swallowed hard when Ryan reached down, thumb brushing along the box as if to stroke it as he picked it up. Before he opened it, however, Ryan perched on the corner of their large bed, on Ray’s other side, and he turned a more serious than lusting gaze on him.

“We need to set some ground rules first,” he said. “We need to know what you want from this, from us. And you need to remember that you can step out any time you need to.”

It was a familiar talk, and it wasn’t always one that was directed at Ray. The three of them playing rough in the bedroom or bringing kinks into the matter wasn’t new, but something about this collar felt a little different - it was a clear mark of Ray being submissive to the other two, something to point out that he _belonged_ to them. The idea of it had a rush of desire flooding Ray’s chest.

But first, the talk. Nobody here would proceed without it.

“Uh, traffic lights?” Ray offered, shrugging one shoulder. It was their usual, and it worked just fine. He didn’t see any reason to mess with it. “I just… I dunno, man, run with it and I’ll let you know if I don’t like something?”

Michael’s hand settled on his knee, warm and secure. “We’ll check in with you,” he promised. “And if you need to, you can call a colour any time.”

“I know,” Ray assured him quickly. Briefly, he let his hand rest on Michael’s so he could squeeze it. “I know that. I just don’t have any ideas off the top of my head so, you know, go for it.”

Michael’s lips twitched up into a playful little smile. “YOLO, right?” he teased.

Ray snorted, but he grinned, too. “Yeah, exactly. YOLO. Now come on, put it on me already.”

Ryan opened the box, and there the collar laid: hot pink on a bed of black satin. Ray had to admire the contrast of colours; it looked great, and the sight of the collar made a shiver of arousal run down into his stomach, mixed with anticipation. He watched as Ryan picked it up, thumb running along the brightly coloured leather. There was a pause as Ryan examined it, and then he set the box down on the bedside table before he leaned in.

Ray went still as Ryan guided it around his neck. His breath caught when the clasp was clicked shut.

Hands cupped his cheeks and tipped his chin up. Ray hadn’t even realised that his eyes had fallen closed until he found himself looking up at Ryan. “You good?”

He let out a soft puff of breath, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.” _Really_ good, honestly. Just the weight of the collar around his throat felt incredible. He felt safe and cared for - like he _belonged_. It was like confirmation that Ryan and Michael would look after him.

Ray knew they would.

He could feel Michael against his back, warm and reassuring, his hands sliding down to rest on his hips. “You okay for us to start doing stuff?”

Any other time, Ray might have given him some kind of sarcastic comment - right now, though, he felt pleasantly out of control, and the idea of doing that was just… not appealing. Instead, he sighed, _“Please.”_

There was a beat of silence, and then Ray felt Michael’s hands moving lower, one resting on his thigh and the other palming him through his underwear. Ray let out a quiet, shaky breath as heat pulsed low in his stomach - Michael’s hands always felt damn good, even with cotton to buffer his touch and make it teasing.

Ryan’s soft rumble of a voice drew his gaze up towards him; he leaned over the two lads on the bed, still cupping Ray’s cheek. “Tonight is all about you,” he murmured. Ray’s eyes slid shut as Ryan leaned in, pressing their lips together for a short, sweet kiss. When they parted, he continued, “We’re going to keep it simple. Nothing too much this first time.”

Whatever their plan was, Ray was fully on board with it, considering it involved Michael wrapping his fingers around his dick.

Ray wasn’t shy about letting out a groan, leaning back into Michael heavily as his touch ghosted along his length. He wanted to complain about the teasing touch, but he was tongue tied - figuratively and almost literally, considering Ryan bent over to kiss him again, more deeply and roughly this time. 

They moved back on the bed a little so there was room for Ryan to kneel on it, none of them parting during the shift. Michael pulled away briefly once he was settled back against the headboard to grab the lube out of the drawer; Ray didn’t put it together until his hand came back, quieting his wanting whine when he felt his slick hand on his skin. While the absence had been frustrating, the new, wetter touch was far better.

Ray could already feel how much this was getting to him, and it had hardly been going for very long - the combination of Michael’s grip and Ryan’s firm presence in front of him made him feel small, but in such a good way. In any other time or place, Ray would have lashed out (Los Santos was hardly the best place to feel powerless), but here he relished it. Despite the fact that he was sandwiched between possibly the two most dangerous criminals in Los Santos, Ray felt at peace.

Except for the desperate rocks of his hips into Michael’s hold, anyway. His other hand slid from his thigh, gripping his side to hold him still; Ray felt him breathe a quiet hush against his shoulder. 

“Relax, Ray,” Michael murmured. His lips were pressed to the thin sliver of skin visible between his shirt and the collar; it made Ray shiver. “We’ve got you.”

Ryan parted from him with a last nip to his lower lip, beginning to move his way up Ray’s jaw wetly. Ray’s head rolled back against Michael’s shoulder with a quiet moan, his voice high and almost sounding overwhelmed with pleasure. The best shifted a little beneath them as Ryan planted his hand on it for balance to free up his other one.

Ray almost came right there when he felt Ryan’s finger loop through the ring of the collar and tug. It was gentle, almost like he was testing if it was okay, but Ray groaned again, more ragged and needy than he’d sounded before.

Ryan’s grin was sharklike. He glanced at Michael over Ray’s head for a brief moment, offered him a short nod, and then lowered his head to Ray’s throat.

And then Michael started talking in his ear. 

“Gonna come for us already, Ray?” he asked. When Ray’s breath hitched, Michael’s strokes became quicker. “You like this collar a lot, huh?”

Ray half opened his mouth, as if to reply, but it only turned into another slowly exhaled whine because he could feel Ryan at his neck - his teeth and tongue on his skin, almost seeming to ignore the presence of the collar, aside from gentling his bites so he didn’t mark the leather. 

It sent a bolt of white hot pleasure straight to Ray’s groin. His climax was inevitable now - there would be no delaying it, no holding off. Not that the other two were slowing, anyway.

The final push was a firm bite just under his jaw. Ray gripped Michael’s thigh, digging his fingers into the muscle of it as he came hard, spilling across Michael’s fingers and the exposed bit of his belly. Ryan sat up in the aftermath of it, already reaching for some tissues.

Ray laid still against Michael’s chest as they cleaned him up, buzzing with lingering pleasure. He barely noticed Ryan taking the collar off at first; he only realised when there was a gentle brush of lips against his now bare throat. Ray melted under the touch. Words were a little difficult at the moment when he was still reeling from a good orgasm, so he just tilted his head a little with a quiet hum.

Ryan pecked a kiss to his cheek. “You feeling okay?”

Ray had to roll the words around in his head for a moment before he answered; his tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth from how fuzzy his brain was. “Fuckin’ fantastic, man,” he sighed after a moment.

He felt more than heard Michael laugh behind him. “It was pretty hot, not gonna lie. You look good in the collar.”

A lazy grin tugged on Ray’s lips. “You think I look good in anything.”

Michael snorted. Ray felt him smile against his shoulder. “Yeah, he’s fine.”

“I’m gonna go grab a washcloth to clean him up.” Ryan kissed his forehead this time, and then he pushed off from the bed.

“Wait!” Ray reached up, and Ryan paused, concern and confusion flashing across his face in an equal mix. He waved his hand a little, as if to brush aside his partner’s worry, and added, “You two didn’t get off.”

“Oh.” Ryan shrugged once, then turned for the door again. “It’s fine, this was about you, remember?”

Michael wound his arms around Ray’s middle and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Maybe we’ll have another round in a little while. Relax right now, though, dude. That was something else.”

Ray huffed, but he let it go. Ryan and Michael could both be stubborn when they were set on an idea, so if they really didn’t want anything right now, then Ray wouldn’t push them. Besides, Ryan had already let himself out to go to the bathroom anyway.

Instead, he tilted his head so he could kiss Michael’s jaw. “Thanks, man.”

“Are you kidding me? That was fucking fun.” His lips were caught in a quick, sweet peck, and then Michael grinned, warm and amused. “So if there’s anything else on your shopping list…”

Ray hid his smirk in Michael’s shoulder. “Might have a few ideas.”


End file.
